Hidden Agendas
by Dustimite
Summary: Chloe's in Gotham City, on the hunt for a story and scores the biggest of them all: an interview with Batman. Chruce. One shot.


Title: Hidden Agendas  
Author: Dustmite  
Pairing: Chruce  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything but the idea.

* * *

The suicide slums of Metropolis have nothing on Gotham City and Chloe is only just becoming aware of it.

Gotham has a darkness of its own. It's a constant thrum of discontent humming below the city's surface, a threatening presence lurking in the shadows, where the sun doesn't quite reach. Even the air is suffocating at times.

Metropolis is as different to Gotham as Superman is to Batman. Metropolis's hero saves the day in primary colours, flying high above the City, safe in the adoration of the people he protects. Gotham's saviour prowls his city, jumping from shadow to shadow, hiding behind a mask of his own.

He's an enigma is Batman and one that Chloe Sullivan fully intends on unravelling. After all, the secrets of Superman's don't hold the same fascination for her as they do for countless other journalists. She was privy to them long ago.

* * *

"Miss Sullivan." Chloe smiled at the waiter and took the proffered glass of wine from the tray. She took a sip, her eyes trained on the stage where Bruce Wayne was making a speech. He was in his element as the charming and generous philanthropist.

Chloe narrowed her green eyes suspiciously. She didn't trust him. In her experience attractive billionaires that seemed too good to be true often were too good to be true. Lex Luthor, after all had once been the best friend of Superman.

The sound of raucous applause jolted her out of her thoughts and she grimaced. The party was in full swing mode now that the speeches were over and she didn't plan on sticking around. She had her story, not the one she wanted but it would do for now.

"Leaving so early, Miss Sullivan?" Chloe froze at the honeyed tones of Bruce Wayne. Plastering a smile on her face, she turned around slowly.

"I have an early start tomorrow." Her smile became strained when he didn't reply, just continued to watch her silently.

"Mr. Wayne." She prompted.

"I'm sorry" He apologized, not offering an explanation. "And please call me Bruce." He gave her one of his charming smiles and Chloe had to remind herself that she was immune to them.

"Well if we're going to be informal then it's Chloe." She gave him a bright smile and was disturbed to find that it was quite genuine. She swallowed audibly; she had to get away from him.

"What?" She asked somewhat agitated, when he tilted his head and made a show of scrutinizing her.

"Oh nothing." He said, suppressing a smile. "I was just wondering if you're always in reporter mode."

She wrinkled her brow in confusion. "I don't quiet understand."

He did smile then. "Do you ever let your guard down, Chloe?" Her name sounded foreign on his lips.

"We're not friends. She pointed out casually. "I've only ever spoken to you in a professional capacity."

"Good point." He conceded with another one of those smiles. "Maybe we should do something about that."

Her stomach dropped and she licked her lips nervously noting how his eyes dropped to her mouth as she did so. She immediately stopped and clamped her mouth shut.

Something akin to amusement flickered in his eyes but it was gone before she had a chance to study it.

"What do you suggest?" She asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

He thought for a moment, concentration etched on his face and she bit back a smile. He was teasing her and she was amused. The notion should have horrified her but maybe she wasn't so different from the hordes of other women who admired Bruce Wayne.

"A dinner date…" He said slowly and Chloe smiled at the trite predictability. It was a tried and tested method.

"…With a good friend of mine: Batman."

Her stomach dropped and she looked at him stunned. He raised his glass at her, taking a sip slowly. She could see the triumphant grin he was trying so hard to conceal behind the wine glass and she forced herself to speak.

"I don't see how that would help us to get to know each other." She drawled breezily, discreetly wiping her palms on the back of her dress, heart hammering in her chest.

"Oh, I'll be there too."

"Right." She stammered. "I wasn't aware that he knew who I was."

"Oh come on Chloe, everyone who read the Daily Planet knows who you are." He said mildly. "As it is, he greatly admires your work. He asked for an introduction."

"I'm flattered." She replied with a smile. And she was. "Can I ask how you know him?" She asked, curiosity piqued. It was common knowledge that they were good friends but no one had seen them together.

It was a lot like the situation with Clark Kent and Superman. And with that realization, Chloe's heart started pounding loudly in her ears.

Could it be?

Bruce grinned. "Old school friends, we go way back." His voice brought her out of her reverie and she smiled distractedly.

"Is something wrong?" He bent over her slightly, brushing a hand across her arm causing her to shiver.

"No" She said, a little too loudly. "Not at all."

"If you're sure" He stepped back slightly and she sighed with relief. "So, shall I ring you and organize a date."

"Of course, I'll just get my number for you." She reached for her purse.

"I already have it." He said glibly.

Her eyes snapped to his and she smiled ruefully. "Of course you do."

"Mr. Wayne." Bruce glanced back over his shoulder at his PA before smiling at her apologetically "Duty calls. I'll be in contact Chloe."

"Right." She smiled at him. "I'll look forward to it." She was taken aback when he brushed a hand over her cheek before walking away in to the throng of waiting media.

* * *

Chloe couldn't sleep that night.

She was consumed by her discovery. She had no doubt that when she turned up for the dinner date, both Batman and Bruce Wayne would be there, because they were the same man. She just knew it.

She tossed and turned in her bed restlessly. It was going to be a long wait.

* * *

Comments world be adored and cherished! 


End file.
